Dreams
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: As children we make hopes and dreams for the future but what happens when we achieve those dreams? Haruka and Yukino Mai-Otome centered, Haruka is a Pearl.


**Dreams**

**By**

**Angel Della Notte**

A blonde pearl walked through the halls at a fast pace but not to the point where is would seem like she was running. She stopped before a large set of double door and raised her hand to knock but was interrupted by a voice calling her to come in. "Haruka Armitage you are late." 

The girl quickly straightened her light grey dress and hair then entered the room bowing before the older woman sitting behind a large oak desk, "I'm sorry Principal Kruger, my stocking were driving." Haruka said meaning to say running but her word fumbling got in the way. 

"An Otome must never be late when her master calls her. Not the best first impression to leave on your master." Principal Kruger said; the principal being an older woman with short blue-grey hair and light green eyes. As she spoke her elbows rested on the table with her chin in her hands. This position seemed to intimidate most students as one ever really could gage her expression.

"Come again ma'am?" Haruka asked not sure what the Principal meant. Haruka was still a pearl and had already met the woman who would be her master she had known since she entered the school that when she graduated she would become the Otome to her childhood friend Yukino Chrysant. 

"Kihomi, stop confusing the girl," A second woman in the room said standing behind the principal her face more open then the principal's face yet still gave no hint to what was going on. The first pillar always seemed to be a comforting presence to the principal who had the habit of scaring students. The pair always seemed to balance each other out. 

"I was saying before Meister Chandler interrupted." Kihomi said feeling a foot make contact with hers but continued on, "You are close to graduating correct?"

"Hai, but I haven't even gotten any offers yet." Haruka said wondering if the principal was aware that she attended Garderobe purely for Yukino's benefit. True Yukino was waiting on the election results before she could officially request an Otome. Even if she lost the election the Chrysant family was well off and held a high political standing in Aries she should have no trouble requesting an Otome. 

"That my little pearl is because you are late." Kihomi said through her hands hiding the smirk behind them. 

Haruka stood there dumbfounded only able to blink until she got her wits about her as the number two pearl she supposed she would get some offers but the only one she wanted actually would take was from Yukino, "Forgive me Principal, but I haven't been told anything."

"You were told to be here exactly at the third chime that was all you needed to know. An Otome is always on time and needs no further reasoning then her master commands so. Who knows what kind of impression you have made on this potential master." Kihomi lectured.

Haruka gulped hoping it wasn't loud enough to be heard then bowed her head, "Gomensai, Principal."

"We've wasted enough time already, kneel child." Kihomi commanded as Elliot walked over to a side door in the office. Everyone knew the principal's quarters were connected to her office but no one knew what lay on the other side of that door. Haruka took to a knee and kept her head down as good educate dictated not noticing a girl only a few years older then her with short brown hair and a pair of glasses on her nose walk in. All she saw were a petite pair of feet and fancy shoes leading her to think this potential master was a woman. Still the pearl kept her eyes to the ground as she had been taught. 

The woman held her hand out like she had been instructed. When first being approved to have an Otome she had been sent a package detailing a few things a master needed to know, but a few things to Garderobe apparently meant a fifty-seven page book. The woman had a chuckle to herself when she first started reading it and referred to it as the Otome user manual. Kihomi cleared her throat indicating Haruka needed to greet the woman a little irritated that the pearl hadn't done it on her own but she showed none of her irritation. Haruka brought her head up but didn't open her eyes as she kissed the hand of her would be master. She paused holding the hand as a familiar smell reached her nose and she looked up seeing the brown haired woman a surprised look on her face. She nearly fell over but managed somehow to keep her balance, "Yukino? What are you doing here?"

"I am ahead in the polls it seems likely that I will be elected." Yukino said realizing Haruka was still holding her hand but smiled and didn't say anything about it.

"You mean I'm going to." Haruka said catching herself but not before she received a glare from the principal, ".I might become the Continental Orb Topaz?"

"Hai the GEM has been in storage since Meister Kruger retired." Yukino said referring to the GEM that belonged to her family. It had been the GEM her father used to form a contract with Saeko Kruger and had been in storage since Saeko retired.

"Isn't this a little preempted?" Haruka said her hopes lifted but not waiting to get to excited. The polls had been close the entire election but for the moment Yukino was indeed in the lead.

"President Doren suggested I apply for an Otome whether I win or not. He feels I will be a strong force in Aries whether I am President or not." Yukino said. President Doren and her both belonged to the same political party and the former President at the end of her term had put his support behind the young Chrysant. He had been her father's vice president and when he passed away had finished his term then been elected to two more terms but now by law was unable to run again.

"I knew that I was going to be your Otome Yukino. That's what I signed on for. But I don't want you to get your hopes dashed. Papa always said not to count your ducks before they hatch. I'm not trying to be a negative voice. I just don't want you to be hurt." Haruka said finally letting go of her hand and after a glance to the principal she stood.

Yukino giggled a little and cleared her throat though it almost sounded like she said the word, "Chickens"

"Armitage, perhaps Lady Chrysant would enjoy a tour of the campus." Kihomi suggested trying not to chuckle at the two. Over the last two years she had learned of the pair's relationship even though both tried to hide it there wasn't much if anything that got passed the Principal of Garderobe.

"Hai," Haruka said then bowed and went before Yukino and opening the door gesturing for her to follow. 

"Haruka, I am ahead by 30 in the polls." Once outside the door Yukino reached for Haruka's hand the blonde almost taking it but instead settled for properly holding her hand out for her 'master'.

"You're beating that Johnson prick out by that much? You were always smarter then him Yukino." Haruka said glancing around the hallway ensuring they were alone then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Haruka think all the things we can do if this happens." Yukino said excitedly.

"I was never good at things like that Yukino. I don't get having to wait though political processes. If somebody threatens you I say go after them with a bat. I could never do what you're doing. I ... I know I'm not good for that." Haruka said casting her eyes at the floor. Haruka was by no means a stupid person she had the test scores to back her but was never fully confident in herself although she never showed it to the world. The only person that truly knew this side of Haruka was Yukino. 

Yukino raised Haruka's chin forcing the pearl to look at her, "Haruka, you never had to be good at politics it is enough having you by my side. I've missed having you there these last two years." 

Haruka looked through the window to a classroom then pulled them both into the room and pulled Yukino into her arms, "I have never forgotten you Yukino. I think about you all the time, about how lonely you must be because I am lonely. I can't wait to be back with you no matter if you get it or not." Haruka said with a smile then added, "I'll never let those blockbutt windbags get the better of you."

"It's blockhead Haruka." Yukino said with a giggle then took advantage of the private room they were in and did what she wanted to do when she first saw Haruka and kissed her.

News

Haruka sat in the day room watching the TV where she had been all day. She was watching one of the Aries news stations thankful the pearl dayroom had cable. The election was on and so far Yukino had won five provinces. Haruka had mailed in her ballot a week ago voting for Yukino of course. Her eyes glued to the TV she listened to the news caster, "The final results are in the workers have just finished counting the absentee ballots and Yukino Chrysant has won the Twine province putting her three provinces over her opponent Myran Johnson. So far these results are unofficial but it appears Yukino Chrysant will be the next President of the Republic of Aries." As the woman finished her report Haruka shouted loud enough to be heard in the far coral dorms jumping off the sofa throwing a punch in the air. 

She paid no attention to the dayroom closet as there was a hurried shuffle ten the door swung open a girl with long brown hair falling out followed by a younger girl with long blue hair who landed on top of the other girl her face falling into the brunette's chest. Haruka noticed them out of the corner of her eye almost said something but instead reached forward turning the volume up and leaned closer to the TV.

''Ara, are you that hard of hearing Haruka-chan?'' The brunette said then smirked at the girl on top of her. The other girl quickly jumped up then helped the brunette to her feet

"Shut up Viola I'm trying to hear this. Go molest your pet somewhere else." Haruka said not even looking over to Shizuru Viola the number one pearl or Natsuki Kruger the number two coral. As she did most of the time she ignored the couple.

Natsuki walked around front and sat on the couch next to Haruka seeing the election results on the TV. She had forgotten that today was election day in her home nation of Aries. She never was one for politics but her mother had always forced all three Kruger children to take an interest whether they liked it or not.

"Hmmm?" Shizuru said as she leaned over Natsuki's shoulder looking at the small screen pressing a quick kiss to Natsuki's cheek. "Oh today was the election." Shizuru said as if it were meatloaf Thursday.

"Don't be so dense Shizuru, it doesn't fit you." Natsuki said her eyes locked to the TV just as the blonde next to her. It was rare to see the two of them next to each other without fighting. Haruka and Natsuki had known each other most of their lives and if there was one constant over the years it was the two of them didn't get along. Why just earlier this year Natsuki had been in a fowl mood which Haruka did nothing to help and needless to say it ended in a brawl and both of them in the infirmary Haruka sporting a broken arm. If it wasn't for the nano-machines in her blood it would have knocked the blonde back several weeks in her training. They had a good cover story saying it happened in a friendly sparring match though both were sure the principal hadn't bought it. 

"Ara, is puppy more interested in the TV then me?" Shizuru said using her pet name for Natsuki causing Haruka to snicker.

"I grew up with Yukino-chan and Haruka, this is something that Yukino has been dreaming about ever since we were small." Natsuki said with a glare at Shizuru. She didn't mind being called puppy actually she thought it was kinda sweet but she hated when Shizuru said it in public.

"I see, I imagine you'll become her Otome now?" Shizuru said sitting on the edge of the sofa realizing her seven minutes in heaven were over as her lover had been drawn into the news report. She pouted inward as Natsuki hardly even registered that she sat down next to her.

"No need to get smart Shizuru. Much is the same way I have a hard time seeing how your relation to a clan troops is a big deal. There are things about each other and friends that we don't understand about the other." Natsuki said not realizing she was getting short with her lover.

"Politics and dancing in the woods ara?" Shizuru smirked then looked over to Haruka when she didn't get a response. "Congratulation Haruka-san."

"I told you to shut up Viola." Haruka said, she hadn't been paying attention to Shizuru so thought it was snide remark instead a complement.

"She really did it." Natsuki said not really paying attention to Shizuru either as Haruka jumped up and started screaming a chant again. 

"Elections, you know I kinda envy Arians. You choose your own leaders mine is a girl that is only seven and spoiled rotten." Shizuru commented.

"That's a mean thing to say about Mashiro-hime. Even if she is how you say." Natsuki said, to be honest she didn't know much about the future queen of Windbloom.

"That aside, it doesn't make sense to me. What merit does she have to be queen other then the family she belongs to... I'm not saying she will be a bad queen." Shizuru continued not mentioning that there was doubt if Mashiro Blan Windbloom was even the true heir to the throne there were rumors that she was just a replacement child and that the real princess was missing or dead.

"Most of the rest of the world is politically rammed. They don't understand that a leader must be changed every so often." Haruka said somewhat quoting her father. Being the daughter of a private school tutor she often received the same lesson two sometimes three times. 

"I think it's a novel idea having the ability to choose your leader. Oh Natsuki, I noticed you forgot to mail in your ballot." Shizuru said remembering Natsuki had left it on her desk one of the times she had spent the night. They had overslept and Natsuki in the rush to make it back to her room before her roommates woke up leaving it on the desk.

Haruka turned to face Natsuki with fire in her eyes and then turned back to the screen, "You're lucky I don't tell your mother Kruger, you know how much she likes the process." Haruka said as Natsuki's face went stark white. 

"Nothing to worry about Haruka-san. Natsuki is always forgetting everything. I dropped it in the mail for her. What are you going to do Natsuki when I graduate? You are always forgetting things." Shizuru teased pressing quick kiss to her cheek.

"Don't talk about that." Natsuki said as she looked down her eyes full of sorrow.

"Haruka-chan you have a phone call in the principal's off." Maya Blythe the fifth pillar said walking into the day room. She was sure this was where the pearl would be as it was the only TV the students had access to. She had over heard Natsuki's comment then leaned down to Natsuki patting her on the shoulder a knowing smile on her face. "Don't worry things have a way of working themselves out."

Haruka jumped up and practically dashed towards Kihomi's office knowing who would be on the phone. Yukino had traveled back to Aries a week ago to get some last minute campaigning in.

Post Grad

Yukino and Haruka walked into the guest suite at Garderobe and Yukino closed the door behind them. She turned to the blonde admiring the light green dress she wore and the amber colored GEM in her ear, "Congratulations Mesiter Armitage." Yukino said a smile on her face.

"T-Thank you, President Chrysant." Haruka stuttered not really sure why she was nervous it was just Yukino but everything was different she was a Meister Otome and Yukino was the president of Aries.

"Haruka are you nervous?" Yukino asked taking a step forward to Haruka, "It's just us relax." 

"I-I know, I just never thought about it until now." Haruka said as she looked away becoming shy all the sudden.

"You remind me of the first time we made love. And now here we are two years later living our dreams." Yukino said stroking her cheek.

"I know Yukino." Haruka said while she sat down on the bed staring at the floor.

Yukino sat down next to her and gently lifted her chin stroking her cheek again, "Haruka what's wrong?"

"You know, when you decided that you were going to go full bore into a political career, I supported you. I never questioned you Yukino because your strength was enough for me. I became an Otome to help you achieve you're dream. The fact that I love you only made me pursue it harder. But, now, here we sit on the eve of completing all the goals we set and..." Haruka said tears streaming down her face as she looked away once more.

She brushed the tears away holding Haruka's cheeks with her hands then Yukino said, "And what? Haru-chan what are you afraid of?" There was a pause where Yukino could only stare into her eyes seeing Haruka was deeply distort about whatever was bothering her.

"Will I be good enough? Will I be able to shield you from every harm? Yukino, I can't allow failure. Because when I fail, you suffer. So, I can't let it happen. And..." Haruka said as she sniffled and raised her hand wiping her nose, "I don't know if I can."

"Haruka I trust you. I always have and always will. No matter what happens it's going to happen to both of us. Together we can overcome anything. I know I can do anything if I have you by my side." Yukino said taking Haruka's hand and squeezing it tight.

"But, I can't let you suffer because of my blunders. Yukino, I know I'm not as sharp as I should be. In fact I think sometimes the only thing I have going for me is my physical prowess. But when I get old and my body starts to fail me, what good will I be to you then?" Haruka said letting Yukino taking her hand barely realizing that she was stroking it but still finding it relaxing.

"Haruka I don't love you because you are an Otome. I would have been happy with any choice you made. I would still love you if you had become a teacher's aid like your father wanted you. Haruka you are everything I need. You never give yourself enough credit. You were the number two pearl only half a point behind the number one not just anyone can do that. Don't tell me it's just because you are strong. I know those tests aren't easy. I've heard them compared to the tests at the university and your normal test is like one of our finals. On top of that there hasn't been someone who scored a high as you and Viola-san in twenty years. Haruka you aren't dumb. I am so proud of you." Yukino said leaning close and smiling at Haruka.

"Yukino..." Haruka said then she started to cry. A side of Haruka no one ever saw no one but Yukino. "You always know what to say."

"It's because I love you." Yukino said then leaned forward stealing a kiss from Haruka pressing it firmly to her cheek.

Haruka grabbed her pulling Yukino to her and hugging tightly. "I love you, I'll never let anyone hurt you. If that much I am certain."

"Oh Haruka..." Yukino said then kissed her cheek again resting her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"It's another few weeks before you take office and I just graduated. What do you say we spend sometime in that beach house you've been talking about since you started the election?" Haruka suggested.

"It's been years since we've been there." Yukino said remembering how they used to go to the house every summer. She smiled at all the good times she had there with Haruka, Irina and the Kruger children.

"It hasn't been that long, like you said two years." Haruka said remembering the last time they had gone was right before her father had died.

"I could use a vacation." Yukino said letting out a sigh and feeling Haruka wrap her arm around her shoulder.

"You know that you are the President Elect and I am your Otome, I may only be a lieutenant right now but when we get back to Aries I will be promoted to Captain maybe more can't have such a low rank guarding the President, maybe I should throw my new watch around and get us a private transport." Haruka said rubbing Yukino's shoulder.

Yukino giggled leaning into her touch, "It's weight Haruka."

"You'd better not do that in public anymore! It's embarrassing." Haruka said with a blush recalling how Yukino had corrected her several times that morning once during the ceremony where she became Yukino's Otome. Not to mention Yukino had blew in her ear before certifying her for the first time.

"You're blushing Haru-chan." Yukino said giggling some more as she tilted her head blowing in her ear again.

Haruka jumped from the bed nearly knocking Yukino over as she stood, "Yukino!"

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Yukino said standing and pulling Haruka to her drawing circles on her back.

"Y-Yukino, someone will see us!" Haruka said as she looked over Yukino's shoulder at the large windows. The guest room they were in was on the second floor but the large glass window looked out on the main courtyard.

"Would you prefer if I closed the curtains?" Yukino said watching Haruka shyly turn away. She press a kiss to her check then reluctantly stepped away walking to the window and closing the curtains. "There we are all alone and no one can see us."

"Yukino," Haruka softly said staring at Yukino unable to find anymore words then her master and lover's name.

"I have missed you so much." Yukino whispered taking Haruka's hand and leading her back to the bed.

"I'm never leaving your side again." The blonde spoke her eyes focused on Yukino even as the both sat down. "I swear it."

Yukino smile the reached up stroking her hand through Haruka's hair. She wondered if Haruka cut it at all since coming to Garderobe, it was much longer. "So soft and pretty like silk, golden silk."

Haruka smiled the raised her hand and took Yukino's glasses off and set them on the table. "So much better without." 

"It's a good thing you are close or I wouldn't be able to see you." Yukino giggled.

Haruka unbuttoned the top few buttons of Yukino's shirt unable to help herself from looking at the creamy white skin revealed. She was fighting for control resisting the urge to take Yukino and ravage her. With as much self control she could muster Haruka reached out barely brushing her finger tips across Yukino's throat and chest as she leaned in inhaling Yukino's scent. "So soft and smells so good." Haruka said as her control slipped and she leaned down pressing a kiss to the side of Yukino's neck eliciting a soft moan from the brunette.

"I'm wearing that perfume you bought me for my birthday." Yukino said. Haruka had bee unable to come and see her on her birthday and Yukino was on the campaign trail and couldn't make a trip to Windbloom so Haruka had somehow managed to get a bottle of Zipangese perfume sent to her. 

"My Yukino, my... Precious Yukino." Haruka said her hands lingering on Yukino's neck until the brunette urged her hands down and Haruka began to unbutton Yukino's shirt her control nearly gone as her hands move on their own accord.

"Haruka I am all yours." Yukino whispered leaning into Haruka's touch. "I'm not the master you are. I belong to you."

Haruka slid Yukino's jacket and then her shirt off. She found herself staring for a minute before she slid down and unbuttoning the side of her skirt and taking it off every movement slow and careful even though she wanted nothing more to throw the smaller woman to the bed and have her way with her. But no matter how much pent up desire Haruka had she would never do that she would never hurt Yukino. "You are always so gentle." Yukino said.

"Flowers shouldn't be mishandled." Haruka said still staring at her with the little bit of moonlight coming in from the curtain. "You haven't changed at all, you still glow and look so good."

"I'm not that pretty Haruka." Yukino shyly said as she looked away. Haruka quickly discarded her own clothing surprisingly without any mishaps until she stood in her underwear and continued to look at Yukino.

"Stop staring at me like that." Yukino said laying back on the bed and continued to look away.

"I can't help it." Haruka said as she laid down on the bed and pulls Yukino to her stroking her cheeks.

Yukino leaned into her putting her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too love." Haruka said pulling Yukino as close as she could and started to kiss her neck. 

"Oh Haru-chan." Yukino whimpered.

"Shh." Haruka whispered her other hand snaking down and started stroking rubbing Yukino's stomach.

"It's been too long since you touched me like this." Yukino said arching her back into Haruka wanting more of her to touch her blonde lover.

"I know, I'm really cherishing this moment." Haruka said. Yukino had visited several times in the last year but with the election and her duties as a member of the high council her visits had been short. The two of them barely had time for a nice dinner let alone be intimate. 

Yukino leaned to Haruka's hair hiding her tears from the blonde as Haruka trailed her kisses down her chest forcing Yukino to take a deep breath.

_Author Notes: I started this story a long time ago before any of us ever heard of S.fir so I had to make a few tweaks to make it fit with the new series. As you can see from my other stories I created my own group of pillars before all the ones we know. I thought it would be harder to fix but not really. I kept Kihomi as my principal because after thinking about it I noticed Una Shamrock is Bewitching Smile Amethyst and that GEM goes to Shizuru. So the only logical think was that she wasn't principal when Haruka, Shizuru and Natsuki went to school. If you notice in Graduation I have a made up character called Uzuki as the Galactica Marine in this story I'm changing it to Elliot Chandler. I might go back and fix Graduation. Anyway that's my thinking behind the characters from S.fir there is a 15 year gap so who knows what happened. As always I'd like to send a thank you to Ultima Matrix for the help with this story._


End file.
